


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Sinner_Writes



Series: Up in the Mountains [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Consent is Sexy, Human/Monster Romance, M/M, Self-Lubrication, Size Difference, Size Kink, Teratophilia, That one AU where Techno is a monster and Dream is the guy sent to hunt him, The ending is kinda rushed, and wanted to finish it before I passed out, belly bulge, except they're in love, mainly because I was writing this while I was falling asleep, monster au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27353068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinner_Writes/pseuds/Sinner_Writes
Summary: The mountains can have awful blizzards, and only one of them has fur.  So, the obvious solution is to cuddle for warmth.Of course, there are other ways to heat up, as well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Series: Up in the Mountains [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997515
Comments: 4
Kudos: 598





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

It's cold.

The snowstorm is showing no sign of stopping, and while the pelts hanging from the entrance help quite a bit, it's still close to below freezing.

Unlike Techno, Dream doesn't have fur of his own. So, in order to keep himself warm, he's all but plastered against the beast's chest in a pile of furs from various animals.

But here's the thing: Clothes often get in the way of sharing body heat. Which means that in order to properly warm up, he had to remove all but his underwear.

So, here he is, laying mostly naked against a beast that he may or may not be attracted to, with the other resting a large, clawed hand on his back.

Dream shifts, restless, but no matter how much he tries, he just can't seem to get comfortable. It's just too awkward for him to focus on sleeping right now, even if that's the rational choice.

Eventually, though, Techno seems to have had enough.

"If you don't stop moving," he growls, "I'm going to have a very different way of warming you up."

Before Dream can make sense of the threat, a large hand grabs his ass and squeezes.

Dream yelps.

"So are you going to hold still?" The stupid pig sounds so smug that Dream can't let him win this one.

"And if I don't?" He tries to sound cool and flirty, but the blush probably ruins it. The beast chuckles. This time, though, Dream is expecting it when a hand starts to teasingly rub between his legs. A soft gasp leaves him.

"Then I'll just have to get your pretty little face all hot and bothered."

Dream takes a shaky breath at the tone, adjusting himself so that he's sitting up. The cold air hits him, and he almost lays back down before the hand that was teasing him wraps loosely around his waist. The other gently moves a strand of hair from his face, brushing his cheek as it does so.

"I'll admit, you're pretty cute," chuckles Techno, and Dream starts to feel something large and wet rubbing against his ass. Judging by their positioning, it's probably...

"But I think you'll look cuter sitting on my cock."

Now, Dream isn't a prude by any standards, but hearing the other be so brazen about his desires is...

Well, his own erection is rubbing uncomfortably against the fabric of his underwear.

"Oh yeah?" He taunts weakly, adjusting to remove the garment. "Prove it."

That's all the consent that the other needs, apparently, because the next thing he knows, there's a snout nuzzling his neck and a set of hands roaming his body. In return, Dream grinds back against what he's pretty sure is the beast's (self-lubricating?) cock.

It must be at least the size of Dream's forearm. This thing is going to break him, he thinks, but he'd be lying if he said he didn't want to know what it would feel like.

"Fine. Then prep yourself, pretty boy. Unless you want my claws?" Now, that would definitely hurt him, so Dream shakes his head.

"I can do it," he says, and the beast hums in approval.

Reaching back, the brunet grabs a bit of slick from the large cock resting against his back, silently taking delight in the way the other hisses.

Once he's sure that he has enough, he hesitantly inserts a finger into his hole.

The stretch, while unfamiliar to his virgin body, is also not unwelcome. Techno watches with an intense gaze while he wiggles the finger around before adding another one. And another, and another, until he's somehow managed to fit all five in.

Honestly, he's not sure how he managed it, but he did. And with the size of the other, he's still not sure it will be enough.

But it's now or never, so Dream lifts himself high above the other before trying to lower himself onto the massive cock. Large hands grip his thighs to help him on the way down.

It's slow, it's painful, and by the time it's fully in, Dream feels like he's being ripped in half.

Needless to say, he loves it.

Loves the feeling of being full, loves the way his stomach bulges, and loves the way the other looks at him throughout.

"I told you," Techno says while waiting for him to adjust. "Cutest thing I've ever seen."

"Just move," Dream whimpers. The other wastes no time in complying.

He's very clearly holding back, which Dream appreciates. He's not sure he could survive something rough this time. Regardless, as clawed hands bounce the hunter up and down, he honestly just feels like a moaning fleshlight. Why does the thought make him so excited? Does he really like being used that much?

He doesn't get to think about it, because suddenly that massive cock hits his prostate just right and he screams. The pig bastard laughs.

"Nice voice," he says, and all words have left him so he can't do anything but moan.

Eventually, though, the steady pace grows frantic, and suddenly Dream is coming with a moan, clenching around that amazing cock which is now filling him up until he's sure that his belly is bloated.

Techno pulls out and runs a hand over his stomach fondly. And when Dream passes out sitting up, he makes sure to catch the human and lay him back on his chest.

He spends the whole night watching his beloved sleep peacefully.


End file.
